Love,oppertunity,desitions,death and regret
by alice9827
Summary: Bankotsu is told by naraku to kidnap kagome and somehow they fall in love how can I blame kagome Bankotsu is hot with his tan and his dreamy dark blue eyes ya'know oh what ever just read the story
1. prolog

hey guy guys this is NOT only my story, my cousin wrote most of it I only gave her some ideas shes not posting it because shes not allowed to have an account

Disclamer:my cousin and I do not own any of the Inuyasha charictersno mater how much we want to. :( but my cousin owns a kagome book mark:)

enjoy:)

**Love,opertunity,desitions,death,and regret**

**by: alice9827's cousin and alice9827**

**----------------------**

Naraku :Bring the girl to me.

Bankotsu: what girl and why?

Naraku: the girl that travles with the hanyou.

Bankotsu: Why?

Naraku:Because she will luer my enimes here.

Bankotsu: you mean Inuyasha and his friends?

Naraku:and seshomuru,koga and kikyo.

Bankotsu: Why would they care?

Naraku:"Because Seshomuru and koga love kagome and kikyo dosent want me to have a jewel detector" he said aggrevated

Bankotsu:"Whatever man." he said plainly

-------------

hey guys so do you like it? please comment im gonna update tommarow, school is starting in 5 days I dont want summer to end and I cant update this unless my cousin sends me the pages that she writes she lives like 5 citys away from me so I dont get to see her that offen unnless its summer then I spend the night at her house Quite a bit. she left me with 2 chappys to post but im gonna post the next chappy tommarow right now I have fanfics to read

sorry it so short

Addios


	2. kidnaping

hey guys it me again with more of the story this chappy will be much longer sorry about the shortness of the last chappy. I have some news to tell you after this chappy I might not update

very offen Because school will is coming in 4 days thats right september 4th and im depressed about it so very depressed. any way i'm sure your get tierd of me blabing on about stuff so heres

more blabing about me not owning Inuyasha and then the story will come

Disclaimer: me and my cousin do not own Inuyasha but my cousin own a cute kagome book mark:)

--------------------------------------

SIT BOY!

"Kagome what is it now? I'm just being honest." Inuyasha questioned with sad droopy ears to match.

"If your on such an honest streak tell me why you lied about about going to see the clay pot last night"Sheask fouriously waiting before she would walk away.

"1 her name is kikyo 2 I only only lied to keep you from freaking out. and 3 why should I tell you wench?"

I told you MY NAME IS NOT WENCH!!! Sit, sit ,sit ,sit, sit, sit...SIT! She said in her most angerd /sad voice she had. After that she stomped off to somwhere

Bankotsu Pov

SIT BOY!!

Bankotsu opened his eyes.'the girl must be going by herself somewhere...luckly I know where that place is' He smirked as he walked around his brothers out of the cave and to this so called place.

with Inuyasha,sango and miroku

"INUYASHA! Go after Kagome!"Sango yelled furiously.

"No,she'll just sit me again" he replyed.

"Fine you asshole if she gets taken though i'll personanly kill you"

"Whatever"

With Kagome

'stupid Inuyasha always lying and yelling at me.Well at least I can relax in this hot spring' She thought to herself. 'he's just gonna act this stupid when I go back,i wonder where I should go before I go back...I cant stay here.

CRACK!!!

'What?'

Bankotsu POV

'Wow she looks hot! Oh man I forgot about the fact that she's naked. Damn this will be fun!

both kagome and bankotsu

"Aaaahhh...go away you damned perv !" Kagome screamed as he came and nealed by her.

"Now thats know way to talk to a deadly mersonary like me ." He smirked evily at her

B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but...Hey dont change the subject. Just because you have dreamy dark deep blue eyes dosent mean you can do anything you want ! " As she finished her sentance redening blush came on to her face.

"Really, I mean I knew they were gorgeouse but I did'nt know they were dreamy too.

So...what other dreamy fetures do I have?" He asked smirking

"um...what?"

"never mind get out get dressed and follow me."

"Um do you mind turing around while I get dressed ?"

"oh okay but remember, you run and I will catch you , just keep that in mind before you run." he said

10 minutes later

"are you done yet?"bankotsu asked getting slightly annoyed

"Okay im done ...but I need to get my stuff from camp." she said starting to run to camp

"What ? Oh no you dont ! He said turning around and running after her 'damn shes already in the forest , I thought she'd be slower'

'Okay I know hes right behind me just a little further '

"Ah !"

"got you wench ! You didnt really think you could get away did you? he said picking in his arms around and holding her close so she wouldent get away

'wow hes storng and warm I like him holding me like this its so comfy...Wait what am I thinking he's probly going to kill me.'

'man she should run away more offen I like this position'

"Let go of me !"

"No you will try to run away again so stop fighting." he said throwing her over his shoulder

"Put me down right now or I will puriy your ass!"

"you've got neve I'll give you that but dont you dare think I'll put you down

-----------------------

5 comments and a new chappy from my cousin for next chappy


	3. vote

**sorry if you like the story but Im really overwhemled with school to update this. it gets really boering for me to type a story that isent mine and im sure my cousin wont mind me to stop typing it so if you want me to continue with the story and your ok with not having it updated for long periods of time then tell me that in a reveiw**

**the good news is if you like inukag (witch I prefer) then im coming up with a new story that im confidant about upating and my cousin is coming up with a begining for it cause im horrible at coming up for a beginning for storys **

**please reveiw I'll update and tell you the majoritie vote**


	4. again

I still havent gotten any reveiws exept from my cousin who said it would be perfectly fine if I stoped writing this story and why do I ask my cousin ? because shes the one who wrote this story !

now once again if you like inukag im writing an inukag fanfic story and heres some thing new a sad inukag poem and im writing the poem by myself not with my cousin


	5. ITS BACK!

ok peeps I've finaly decided im **NOT** going to discontinue this story I guess im just really boerd and ya im gonna have to get my cousin to write more chappys or im gonna have to start writing this myself and I dont really like bankag so ya im gonna like force my cousin to write. sorry for scaring every one who was reading this and trust me the next 2 chappys are really good I read them already : D

your now very hyper author,

alice9827


End file.
